You Came Back
by TreasureOdette
Summary: Thirteen years after Robin's death, Roland comes back to Storybrooke to find Regina. This story is about them catching up with each other, Henry and his family, and Zelena and baby Robin. Major character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This fic is placed 13 years after Robin's death. Roland comes home to see Regina and Henry. That's all I'm gonna give you though ;) This is my first go at a fanfic so I hope it lives up to your expectations. Shout out to my mom for being my beta and supporting me though this. Believe me when I say it was not without trial and error. If you end up liking this, please leave a comment! Also, if you would like me to write more, feel free to DM me plots or ideas. My twitter is day_dreamer2311 and my Tumblr is excessivelyfangirling1 (I rarely us it, but plan on using it more)**

 **So without further ado, enjoy!**

She is standing in her kitchen, elbow deep in water and bubbles, cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Snow and David had stopped by with Neal. He was fourteen now and looking more and more like his father every day, something she liked to tease him about. Regina is always happy when they stop by. Henry is out of the house, starting a new life with Violet and their daughter, Adeline. She remembers giving him hell for making her a grandmother at such a "young age". She has fine lines now, around her eyes and mouth. Her skin is becoming looser and veins are more visible, but she doesn't mind. She has never feared death, not really. She has survived too many attempts, whether they were made by herself or someone she had wronged.

She sighs as she finishes washing the last cup and grabs a towel to start the drying process. It was rare that she actually had this many dishes to clean and it was nice to feel like she had a full house again. A small frown touched her lips as she thought of how long ago that had been. Thirteen years and six months. Thirteen years and six months since she had cheated death again. Thirteen years and six months since she lost the love of her life and the little boy she had yet to call her son, even if she always thought of him as such.

A small tear rolls down her cheek, the memories still seeming too fresh in her mind. Their little family going for a walk to Granny's to get ice cream. Going to the park to play or having lunch breaks in her office. The family she never thought she would loose. The family that had been taken from her twice.

She wipes her cheek with the back of her hand, catching the stowaway tear. She pushes the negative thoughts away and instead focuses on the good. The little giggles they shared in the morning while eating breakfast, or the boys attempting to make them breakfast in bed and failing terribly. A giggle escapes her mouth at the memory of the time she and Roland used her magic on Robin's bow _. He had become so frustrated when not a single arrow would land on the desired target. It didn't take him too long to figure it out after the five year old Roland fell to the ground laughing and holding his stomach, loudly announcing "It hurts! Gina make it stop!" By that point, Regina had her hand over her mouth, trying and failing to hide her laughter. Robin walked over to the log she was sitting on and sat not two inches away from her. He winked in her direction before shoving her shoulder backwards; causing her to fall off the log and onto the damp red and gold fall leafs. Roland laughed even harder as he ran to Robin and pushed him to the ground next to Regina before doing a bellyflop on the two adults. They laid there for what seemed like an hour, laughing and hugging one another, enjoying the rare moment of peace_.

She places the clean plates, cups, and silverware in their respected drawers and cupboards. She turns to the rest of the kitchen expecting to see something she could fix or clean up. When everything seems to be perfect, she pushes herself away from the counter and heads up the stairs, to her room. She had made a grocery list last night and decides she should just get it out of the way.

As she walks over to her closet, her mind is trying to decide if she should dress in her standard "mayor" clothes or just throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The tired side of her wins over as she reaches for an old black t-shirt with some band logo on it and her black sneakers. Her sweatpants and socks are in the dresser by her bed and nightstand. She lowers herself onto the bed and as she leans down to slip the socks over her feet, the light from her lamp glistens on a frame that sits on her nightstand.

Her back straightens as she reaches for it. The picture is a taped up page from Henry's storybook. Page twenty-three to be exact. Regina can't help the smile that forms on her lips as she studies it. Her fingers trace over the glass like they have many times before, at night when she can't sleep, when she feels alone in the big, empty white house, or when she just misses him.

"I love you, Robin. I always have and I always will." Her vision begins to blur as the tears gather in her eyes. She quickly shakes them away remembering the task at hand as she places the frame back in its respected place. She finishes dressing herself before heading to the bathroom. She grabs a ponytail holder and her hair brush, quickly pulling her hair up into a mid-pony. A frown graces her lips as she sees how much hair is in her brush. It feels as if she has received her father's hair traits. She picks at the few gray strands that have started to make an appearance. She makes a mental note to have a talk with her hair dresser soon about getting her hair colored.

As she stares into the mirror, she can't contain her smile as another memory floods her thoughts. _She and Emma had just returned to Storybrooke after a rather exhausting trip to New York to find Lilly and rescue Robin from Zelena. After extracting Robin, Roland, and herself from the car, Regina had to have a talk with David to decide what they would be doing with Zelena. The conversation was cut short when Henry announced that he was hungry and wanted food from Granny's. While walking toward the diner, Regina felt a hand on her arm that pulled her away from the group. Seeing that it was only Robin, she called for Henry and asked him to take Roland with him before reassuring him that she and Robin would be joining them shortly._

 _Her thoughts were confused as to why he had pulled her away from the group and more importantly, the food she was so desperately wanting. His eye where swirling with emotions. Pain. Confusion. Worry. Relief. Joy. None of them staid for long before they turned into something else. He stared back at her with an intensity that almost has her stumbling backwards into the Savior's stupid yellow car. His hands came up to her cheeks, thumbs running circles over them and she melted into the touch. Without warning, his lips crashed into hers. Her hands went to his sandy blond hair instantly, pulling him as close to her as possible. Their lips moved together and it felt like coming home. He was home._

 _They pulled way with gasping breaths. Robin leans his forehead into hers before letting out a shaky laugh. "What is so funny?" Without pulling away, she looked up to his eyes. The smile on her face grew as she saw her love for him reflecting back to her in his icy blue orbs._

 _He shook his head and bumped his nose into hers. "Nothing." He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "I'm just so happy we can be together again, as a family, you, Henry, Roland, and I. We can be a family again." Regina feels her heart swell. She had done it, she got her family back. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his once again. Her attempts to stop her chuckle failed as Robin picked her up by the waist and set her on the hood of Emma's car._

 _Her hand pressed against his chest until she could look at him fully. "Robin." Her voice was almost scolding as she silently accused him with her eyes. "We need to get back to our boys." A hum of agreement left his lips before he pressed them to hers again._

 _As he stepped back, he extends his hand out to help her slide off the hood of the ugly yellow coffin on wheels. His arm wrapped around her and he pulled her into his side as they walk back to the rest of the group at Granny's._

Her hair swings back and forth as she walks down the stairs towards the small table that holds her keys, wallet, and the grocery list. Taking one last glance in the mirror hanging above it, she turns to walk out her door. As soon as she opens the door, she is frozen in her spot. A young man stands in front of her with a fist risen as to knock on her door.

She is sure she has no idea who he is, but there is something oddly familiar and almost comforting about him. Regina stands staring at him, not know how to react. Luckily for her, he is the first one to speak. A small smile spreads across his face as he says her name. "Regina." It sounds more like a sigh of relief than a common greeting.

And then she sees it. It's there on his cheeks. The small indentations that she has seen nearly every night in her dreams since that awful day. They are something she would recognize anywhere. The dimples. His dimples. The dimples that were normally hidden behind a small amount of stubble that scratched her cheeks in such a pleasant way. Only these appeared on a much younger, clean shaven face.

She raises her hands to cover her mouth as she gasps, tears slowly building in her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. "Roland?"

He looks to the ground almost sheepishly as he gives her a small nod. "Yeah." His shoe kicks at the ground as the awkwardness begins to settle on him.

She isn't really thinking about what she is doing, but she can't help herself. She pulls him flush to her chest and wraps her arms around him, afraid that in any moment she will wake up in her bed and this will all be nothing but a dream. She takes in his sent. It's the same woodsy smell that had always covered Robin, the sent that felt like home. Regina feels her body begin to shake when he too wraps his arms around her, holding her close. They stand like that for what seems like eternity, hugging in the open door way, before Roland begins to pull away.

Her arms remain on his so she can assure herself he is really here. "You're all grown up." For the first time since she opened the door, Regina takes a proper look at him. He is at least a good head taller than her and is very fit, yet still thin. No doubt living in Sherwood Forest has him constantly on the run. His hair is still dark brown and curly. His brown eyes nearly the same color as Regina's, only slightly warmer.

Again, he nods a yes and looks to the ground but only for a second before returning his deep brown eyes to hers. "I'm sorry for randomly popping up like this after all these years, but I needed to check up on you. Make sure you are okay." Her heart swells and a smile forms on her lips. She gives him another quick hug before moving past him to shut the door.

Once it is shut and her keys, wallet, and list are put back on the table, she grabs his hand and leads him to the kitchen. She takes two glasses out of the cupboard and hands one to him. "What would you like? You must be thirsty. And even if you aren't, you are getting something." A quiet giggle escapes his lips. He sounds so much like his father and Regina finds herself reveling in it.

"Apple juice. I haven't been able to have it since we left Storybrooke. Stupid Enchanted Forest doesn't have any of the good stuff." He giggles again and it is music to her ears. She pulls the jug of the golden liquid out of the refrigerator and hands it to Roland. She watches as he eagerly fills his cup and takes a drink. He moans and leans against her counter, their counter. "Mmh. I have missed this." He tips his cup up until there is nothing left and quickly pours himself another cup full.

Regina laughs and takes the jug from him. "Slow down. Don't make yourself sick. It's always in the refrigerator if you want more." She returns the apple juice to the refrigerator and turns back to Roland. "Shall we go sit more comfortably in the living room?" He nods and leads the way, still remembering his way around the house as of he had never left.

He sits with her on the couch, their knees touching each other as they begin their conversation. Regina looks over him, not sure how the little five year old that lived with her all those years ago had turned into such a handsome young man. "So, how has life been in Sherwood? I want to know everything." She watches as his eyes grow and begin to shine with excitement just like when he was a child.

"Oh, it is great! I have never had a single moment of boredom in all of these years. There is always something to do. I actually don't mind the chores. They helped out a lot when I would get upset from missing dad, you and Henry." His face turns serious as he begins to think about something specifically painful. "You know, Regina, I know it was never official or anything, but I have always considered you as my mother. I never knew my mom and you were the first person to fill that role."

He looks into Regina's eyes, not knowing quite what to expect but continuing when he feels her hands wrap around his. A small smile appeared on his lips before he continued. "I cried for you for the first few months. I knew what going back to the Enchanted Forest meant, not seeing you for a while, and I hated it. The Merry Men have always been my family, but it was different with you and Henry. For a little while, we were a real family, and it was really nice." A small tear rolls down Roland's cheek and Regina wipes it away with her thumb.

Her own eyes are beginning to fill with tears. "Oh, Roland. I missed you too, everyday. But I'm glad you went back with the Merry Men. I had, and still have, so many enemies. I don't know what I would have done if someone would have used you against me. There is so much danger here. It never seems to stop." Regina lets out a small chuckle before placing a hand on his cheek. She feels him lean into her touch and she realizes just how much she has missed him. "I have always loved you like a son, and when I didn't get a chance to see you off, it hurt me deeply. But I knew it was for the best. They were just giving you your best chance at a happy and safe life. I thought of coming to visit you many times, but stopped myself knowing that as soon as I saw you, I wouldn't be able to leave."

Roland leans in and wraps his arms around her again, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She feels tears beginning to run down her neck as his body begins to shake in her arms. Regina holds him just a little tighter and rubs his back. "Roland? What is it?" She becomes worried that she said something wrong, something that possibly brought back a painful memory.

Without moving, he shakes his head and answers her. "I just missed you so much. That's all." He hugs her tightly once more before sitting back into the couch. His hands wipe at his eyes before he smiles at her. "Can… can you tell me about my dad? The Merry Men have plenty of stories about him, but they never really talk much about his character, his likes and dislikes, and what he looked like. I can only vaguely remember him. I was only five and everything from that time is kind of a haze."

The strings of her heart pull for him. She never imagined that he would remember so little, even though he was so young. Her eyes search the top of the mantle for a picture she knows she has never had the heart to put away. It's a photo they had taken before they went to Granny's after they returned from that awful alternate universe Isaac sent them to. It is a photo of Robin, herself, and their boys.

She stands from the couch and moves around the coffee table to retrieve it. Her hands tremble slightly as she hands it to Roland. "He was the kindest and most compassionate man I have ever known. He cared about you so much. He was so proud of every little coloring page you ever did, putting them all on the refrigerator for everyone to see. I still have them all in a box in the guest bedroom." Regina watches as his fingers trace over the glass. "You have his smile and his dimples. That's how I recognized you at the door. He loved to hunt with his bow. I remember one day he was in the back yard teaching you boys how to shoot. You were so upset because Henry hit a squirrel and you didn't. We had to get ice cream to make you stop crying." They share a laugh before she continues.

"He had such a big heart, seeing the good in everyone and accepting the bad. You, your father, and Henry helped make me who I am today." A warm smile graces her lips as she sees Roland's eyes move from the picture to her. "Family was always his number one priority. Nothing was more important to him."

Roland nods before speaking. "What about my sister? Zelena named her Robin, right?" his eyes were filled with curiosity for the little girl he never had the chance to know.

Regina smiles and nods. "Yes. She is doing very well. She is thirteen now. She has your father's eyes and the same dimples you have. Her hair is a gorgeous red like Zel's. Zelena has been a great mother. She has really turned her life around." There is longing burning in his eyes and she can only assume he wants to meet her. "Once we are done here, would you like to go meet her?"

She can't help but laugh as he nods his head furiously making his messy mop of brown curls bounce uncontrollably. Her hand reaches up to run though them. "Where is Henry? I know he has probably moved out. He's got to be, what, twenty-eight by now?"

Regina retracts her hand from her hair and nods. "Do you remember a girl by the name of Violet? She came back with us from Camelot." Roland shakes his head no and frowns his brow. "Well, they got married and have a daughter named Adeline."

Roland's eyes widen at the news. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting. "Wow. You're a grandma now? That doesn't seem right." Regina laughs at his statement, feeling a bit flattered.

"Henry has always considered you as a brother, even after all these years. So I guess that would make you an uncle." A single bark of laughter escapes his mouth and it startles Regina. "Guess that probably isn't something you were expecting to hear in your trip back." She feels her back starting to hurt from sitting up straight for too long. As she leans back into the couch, she does her best to hide the small amount of pain from Roland. Henry has been nagging her to go see Dr. Whale about the pain, but she refuses. She may be aging, but she's not old yet. She can handle a little pain.

Roland runs his hand on the back of his neck and looks around the room. "No, no I didn't." A quiet clap hits her ears when Roland's hands meet in front of him. "Well I guess I have a niece to meet as well while I'm here." He gives her the same big cheeky smile he gave her as a child, only now it looks much more like Robin's.

Her eyes look nervously to her hands before they look at Roland. "How long will you be here?" She silently wishes he will say he is staying permanently, but she knows it's not likely. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. Your room is just as you left it." She bites her lower lip and lets out a chuckle. "I'm guessing you will need a slightly bigger bed though."

They share a laugh before he answers. "I'm glad you offered. I guess I should probably tell you that Little John and the rest of the Merry Men don't exactly know that I left. So I plan on staying until they find out and come to get me." Roland bites his lower lip as he confesses to Regina. "I left a note on my bed so they would know where I am. They just have to figure out how to get here."

Her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth with her hand. He ran away just so he could see her, and she feels like crying again. "Roland. You snuck across realms to see me?" She stares at him for a moment as he nods. Then another question comes to her mind. "Wait. How the in all the worlds did you get across the realms? How did you get the magic? Oh gods, Roland, you used magic. Haven't your father and I told you how dangerous it can be?" Regina stands from her place on the couch and begins to pace the room, her head in her hands. He quickly stands and puts his hands on both of her biceps to still her movements. She looks into his eyes with her teary ones. "Roland. I don't want you to get swept up in magic. It always comes with a price."

His eyes are cast to the ground between them, his shame not giving him the strength to look at her. "I know." Worry consumes her as she thinks about what he had to do or give up.

Regina places her finger under his chin and raises it until he is looking at her. "What was the price, Roland?" A small tear rolls down his cheek.

"I had to give her my dad's bow." He shakes his head, trying to break free of her gaze. "But it was worth it. I got what I wanted. I got to see you." She pulls him in for a tight hug. He had given up one of the last things he had of his father's. He had given it up to see her.

She pulls away and looks at him as seriously as she can. "Who is this 'she'? Is she a villager or a traveling woman or someone you just happened to run into?" She wants to get his bow back but she can't unless she knows who has it.

He raises his shoulders. It is evident that he hates to disappoint her, but he would hate to lie to her even more. "She never gave me her name. I was making a trek to the village because we were running low on supplies. I had been thinking about you for a little while and wanted to come back. I never told any of the Merry Men about it. She stopped me and asked what was troubling me. I didn't know what to say so I just told her I was missing someone. She asked me why I didn't just go and I told her it wasn't possible. That's when she told me she could help with magic. I know I was being stupid, but I just missed you and Henry so much that I wasn't thinking straight. She told me all I had to do was bring her my dad's bow. I guess she knew who I was. I never stopped to question that either." He looks at Regina and gives an ashamed crooked smile.

Regina frowns her brow as she looks at him. "You need to promise me, no matter what, even if it is life or death, you will never, ever mess with magic again. Okay?"

Roland doesn't hesitate as he answers her. "Yes, ma'am. I promise." His gaze is back to the ground and Regina once again lifts his chin until he is looking at her.

She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head slightly down and to the side, never breaking their eye contact. "You promise what?"

Roland sighs and rolls his eyes. "I promise I will never, ever, under any circumstances, even if it is life or death, mess with magic again." He too tilts his head down, keeping eye contact with her.

Regina can't help the smirk that forms on her lips. The last time she had done this was when she made Henry promise to read fairy tales to Adeline each night before bed, nearly six months ago. "Okay." She wraps her arms around him again, feeling comforted in his warm embrace. "However, I am sorry to say that I can't really do anything to get your father's bow back." Roland hangs his head and nods.

He bites his lower lip as he looks to her again. "I really want to spend as much time catching up with you as I can, but can I make a quick trip to the restroom really fast? I haven't been able to go since yesterday." Regina laughs and nods her head. Roland smiles and heads to the stairs.

"First door to the left." Regina yells after him.

"I know." It's the last thing she hears before the door shuts and a quiet click signals that it is locked.

She looks around the room as a large smile forms on her lips. Her baby is back home. She shakes her head as she grabs the now empty glass of apple juice and heads towards the kitchen. She pulls the sugary drink from the refrigerator and fills it once again. As she returns it to where it belongs, she hears his feet softly hitting the carpet on the stairs as he skips down them.

He grabs the glass and takes another drink. "Thanks." Regina nods and smiles as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Man. You have no idea how nice it is to use indoor plumbing again."

Regina laughs and shakes her head. "Oh believe me. I do."

He smiles and nods. "Oh, right. I guess you do, don't you." They share another laugh before he lifts the glass to his lips again. "Were you and my dad in love before you were brought back here? Like in the Enchanted Forest, did you know you were soulmates?"

A sad smile forms on Regina's lips. "Yes and no. We did fall in love before we were brought back, but I didn't know he was the one with the tattoo."

Roland nods. "How did you two meet? I mean, in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina laughs at the memory and leans on her elbows against the counter. "Well, I was upset about loosing Henry to the curse. I thought I would never see him again and the pain was crushing me. I thought the only way to stop the pain was to bury it in the woods, literally. I wandered away from the group and set out on my own path into the woods. I ripped out my heart and was going to bury it there. Snow White found me and talked me into putting it back where it belongs with one of her ridiculous hope speeches and to rejoin the group and her on the road." Regina has to hold back a laugh at the way Roland's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the mention of her ripping out her own heart out.

"On our way back, Snow thought she heard something in a bush. When I went to look, there was nothing there. It wasn't but five seconds later that we heard a piercing shriek and saw a beast flying towards us. It was one of Zelena's flying monkeys. I threw a fireball at it and somehow, the idiot avoided it. It grabbed my arm and started to fly off with me. Snow held onto my ankle and the monkey dropped us. It flew in a circle above us and dove to attack again. We heard someone yell at us to get down, and if we weren't scared out of our dresses, we would have kept fighting it on our own. We watched from the ground as an arrow was shot and hit it right in the eye and it flew off. A voice came from directly behind us and it was your father." Regina warm smile was met with Roland's.

"I can't really explain what it was, but when I looked at him, everything seemed to be better. At first I just passed it off as a he-just-saved-my-life kind of thing, but now I know it was much more. I remember thinking he was the most handsome man I had ever seen." A giggle slipped past her lips before she could stop it. She hates it, but it's the giggle of a lovesick schoolgirl. "We did not get along at first. I hadn't experienced much love besides Henry at that point so I thought what I was feeling was hate. But with time, I discovered the truth. We were in an intense argument over something completely stupid one day. I was ranting and he rolled his eyes and then kissed me to shut me up. It was like there was electricity flowing between us when we connected. It was magical. It was still a while after that before I finally opened myself up to second chances and the idea of love. That was about two weeks before we were brought back here. And then we had to start over."

Roland smiles and asks her another question. "How did you meet here?" He raises his glass to his lips and takes another drink.

Regina laughs harder than she has in a long time. "He tried to shoot me with an arrow." Her laughter only grows louder when the liquid that had been in Roland's mouth is now sprayed across the counter.

"No he didn't!" Roland has both of his hands on the counter and is leaning towards her, his eye bugging out of their sockets.

Regina nods and defends his father. "To be fair, we were both hunting for Zel and neither of us knew we weren't doing it on our own. I was prepared to throw a fireball at him because I thought he was one of the monkeys. He thought I was the Wicked Witch."

Roland moves one of the barstools away from the counter and sits down. "He didn't hit you, did he?"

Her eyes flare with pride. "No. I caught it." She smiles when he frowns his brow, confused as to how she could have managed to catch an arrow mid air. "Your reflexes are very good if you are constantly in danger of being murdered for a majority of your life."

Roland reaches forward and grabs her hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine what that would have been like."

Regina smiles and squeezes his hand. "Well, I'm glad. I would never want that kind of a life for you. And it's okay. If I hadn't had the life I did, I wouldn't have Henry and I may not have ever had you and your father." A frown appears on her lips. "Of course, you may have never lost your father if it wasn't for me." Her head turns down as tears start to prick at her eye.

Roland squeezes her hand as he too frowns. "What do you mean? You didn't kill my dad." His thumb rubs small circles on the backs of her hands.

Regina pulls her hands from his and wraps them around her middle. Even though years have passed, the memories still haunt her. "He died to save me. Hades was going to destroy me with magic, your father jumped in the way." Not wanting to cry like this in front of Roland, she wipes at her eyes. "He died because he loved me, just like Daniel. He died because of me." Not being able to stop the tears, her hand comes up to cover her mouth as her body begins to shake.

Immediately, Roland stands from his seat and moves around the counter to embrace her. His long arms wrap around her and pull her close. A hand is rubbing her back as the other is gently combing through her hair. "Regina, it's not your fault. He loved you so much. He just wanted to keep you safe and sacrificing himself was the only way he knew how. It's okay. I would never blame you for this. It's not your fault."

Her body continues to shake as her arms snake around him and she buries her head against his chest. "I miss him so much." Her voice is shaking and breathless as she speaks. She feels like she could crumble to the floor at any moment. She had never forgiven herself for Robin's death. She continuously pushed it back in her mind all these years and now they are all tumbling out.

Regina tries her hardest to make the tears stop, but with Roland being here, and all the talk of his father, she can't help but let herself be weak just this once. She needs it. "Oh, Regina. I know. I do too." Tears start to fall from his eyes as he thinks of the father he never really knew.

His arms tighten around her as he feels her legs begin to give out from under her. Carefully, he lowers them both to the cold tile floor. Regina is clinging to him as if her life depends on it and he lets her. He wishes he could do more, but for the moment, he just sits and hugs her, placing small kisses on her head every so often. Their bodies gently sway for side to side until her cries become hiccups. Her grip tightens just a little before she sits herself up.

"I'm sorry, Roland. I really didn't want you to see that." Her hands wipe at her eyes and a hand runs though her hair nervously.

Roland shakes his head and places both of his hands on her shoulders. "Regina, never apologize for hurting. I am too. I understand. Well, I sort of understand. I have never lost a soulmate. But I understand the loss my dad. I'm here for you just like you are here for me. We'll work this out together." He places a hand on her cheek as his thumb catches another one of her tears.

One of her hands comes up to cover his on her cheek. She leans into the touch and closes her eyes. "Thank you." Roland smiles sadly and stands, a hand stretched out to help her up. As she stands, she can't hide the wince as she feels the strain on her back. Absent mindedly, her hand presses to her lower back, trying to apply pressure to stop the pain.

Roland frowns in concern. "Regina? Are you alright?" His eyes stay intense on hers, looking for a sign of reassurance.

She shakes her head no. If he is going to be staying here, he might as well know. "No. My back has been giving me some trouble for a few months now. It wasn't too bad at first, but over the last few days, it has been getting worse." Her eyes move to the opening as she makes her way back to the living room.

Roland follows close behind her, now moving more carefully as he watches to make sure she doesn't need any help. "Have you gone to see a doctor about it? What if it's serious? What if it needs to be treated?" He notices his voice progressively getting louder and more frantic as he speaks.

Once she reaches the couch, she carefully lowers herself until she feels the cushions mold around her. He sits next to her, she grabs his hands. "Roland. I'm ok. It's just a little pain. It comes with aging. It's part of nature. I will be ok." Her hands pat his, trying to soothe his fears.

"Regina, please." His eyes are filled with worry. "Go see the doctor. I already lost my birth mom and my dad. Don't let me loose you too." His eyes begin to water and she can't help but feel a little guilty. "Just go get it checked out."

A deep sigh leaves Regina's mouth and she sits further into the couch. "Okay. I will call Doctor Whale after lunch. I'll set up an appointment and you can come with me if you want. I'm sure Henry will want to, considering he has been pestering me about it since the first time he saw me wince." He gives her a firm nod, before she continues. "Speaking of lunch, I didn't have any plans, so if you would like I can call Henry and Zelena and see if they want to meet us at Granny's. You can meat Violet, Adeline, and your sister, Robin."

Roland gives her a smile and nod. "Is Granny still running the place? Or has Red taken over for her?"

Regina chuckles at the question. "Granny may be old in years, but her spirit is strong. She is quite the fighting wolf, I'll give her that. She has survived a stroke and a heart attack since you left. I don't think she's going anywhere any time soon." They both let out a little laugh. "Hand me the phone and I'll call Henry."

Roland reaches behind himself and retrieves the phone from its place on the side table. He hands it to Regina and she punches in the numbers. He watches as she lifts the phone to her ear and waits patiently for Henry to pick up.

After the third ring, the phone is picked up on the other end and Henry's voice is heard. "Hello?" Regina watches as Roland's smile widens from excitement.

"Hey, Henry. It's mom. Could you meet me at Granny's with Violet and Adeline in ten minutes? I'm going to call Zelena too. I have a surprise for all of you." Her eyes meet with Roland's and she gives him a wink.

"Yeah, of course. Is something wrong?" She rolls her eyes. That seems to be the question he never fails to ask every time she calls. A faint female voice is heard on the other side of the receiver and Regina giggles. "Henry? Who is on the phone?" His voice is a bit louder as he replies. "It's my mom." "Which one?" Neither Roland nor Regina can help their chuckles. "Regina." When it seems the conversation is over, Regina answers her son's question.

"No, Henry. Nothing is wrong. I just have surprise, that's all. I thought it would be best to present it to all of you at once." Roland looks like he could start bouncing in his seat at any moment and Regina has to hold back her laughter. Her hand reaches out to him and he graciously takes it.

She hears and audible sigh from the other end of the receiver. "Okay, mom. We'll be at Granny's in ten."

A smile spreads across her face as she answers. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

She waits until she hears him say goodbye before hanging up. Her conversation with Zelena goes much the same as Henry's. Why does everyone assume something is wrong when she calls them? She hands the phone back to Roland who places it back on the side table.

Her hands softly hit Roland's knees before she stands up. "Okay! You ready to go say hi to everyone?" A hand moves to her lower back before she can stop it. As soon as she realizes what she has done, she moves it away.

Roland practically jumps from his seat. "Yes! I have been ready since the day we left Storybrooke." Regina chuckles and bops him on the nose with her index finger. His face scrunches up just like it did when he was five. She and Roland walk hand in hand as she grabs her keys and wallet. After a quick glance in the mirror and a much needed makeup fix with the help of a little magic, the two head out to her black Mercedes. How that car has managed to survive two curses, she will never understand. Putting the car in reverse, she watches as Roland's knee begins to bounce up and down in anticipation. It's something Robin did whenever he was nervous.

Once the car is pulled out of the driveway, she looks at Roland. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can always cancel."

Roland rolls his eyes and smiles at her. "I'm sure they are all there by now. And I really want to do this. They are my family." Regina smiles at him and puts the car in drive.

They arrive at Granny's five minutes later, both Henry's and Zelena's cars already parked in front, just as Roland had predicted. He waits by his side of the car until Regina is standing next to him. She holds her hand out to him and he gladly takes it as they walk into the building. Both Regina and Roland's eyes are searching for faces they recognize. Regina sees them first in a booth on the far left corner of the restaurant. Violet, Adeline, and Henry are facing the door and Zelena and Robin have their back to it. Squeezing Roland's hand in reassurance, they head to their family.

When Henry sees his mother holding hands with the young man, his brow frowns. Zelena turns to see what he is looking at and she too frowns her brow when she sees her sister. Once they reach the table, Regina and Roland stop. Her elbow softly hits his side and his hand lifts to rub at the back of his neck. "H…Hi, Henry."

Regina watches her son's face as he slowly begins to recognize the boy who had lived with them for just over a year. "Roland?" He quickly stands and envelopes the boy in a hug. "What are you doing here?" He steps away so he can get a better look at him.

Roland smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "It's kind of a long story. I just really missed you guys and wanted to come home for a bit." Regina has her hands over her mouth, trying her hardest to hold back the tears of joy that were threatening to spill.

Henry reaches behind Roland and pulls a chair from the table next to theirs up to the booth. "Here, have a seat. Mom?" His hand motions to the seat next to Robin for her to sit with them. He too takes a seat next to Adeline's baby seat.

"So, Roland, I guess I should introduce you to the rest of the family." His hand points towards Violet then Adeline. "This is my wife, Violet, and our daughter, Adeline." Violet reaches her hand towards Roland and he takes it in a light shake. "Violet, Adeline, this is my brother, Roland." A bright smile forms on the younger man's face as Henry introduces him as his brother.

Zelena coughs and smiles at Roland. "Hi, Roland. How have you been?" Her smile is kind. She really has changed.

"I'm doing well, thank you." His eyes turn toward his sister who sits quietly in between her mother and Regina. "This is Robin?" Their eyes meet and Roland recognizes his father's eyes. Regina was right. She gave him a small smile and the dimples made their appearance.

"Yeah. I'm Robin. Who are you?" Her eyes are questioning him, not sure if she should really trust him but both her mother and her aunt place a hand on her knees, reassuring her.

Roland's eyes flicker to Regina who is smiling at him. He turns back to his sister. "I'm your brother. We have the same father." He smiles when she nods and stretches her hand out to meet his.

Her grip is light and last no more than five seconds. "Mom and Auntie Gina have told me a lot about you and dad." Roland smiles, happy that Zelena has talked to her about their dad before. He is glad she calls his father 'dad'. It would be a shame for her to have no knowledge of him.

"So." Roland turns his attention back to his brother who is speaking to him. "How has life in Sherwood Forest been? Better than here I'm sure." Henry chuckles lightly as he claps a hand on Roland's shoulder.

"It's been good. Always busy and tiring, but good. There are a lot of people there who mourned my dad's death and it was nice to know he was so loved." He smiles and looks towards Regina, stretching a hand out to her. Smiling back at him, she takes his hand and squeezes it gently. "It's different now than when I was little. We aren't running from the law so we hardly move, unless the weather makes it necessary. I have enjoyed it." He nods and smiles at Henry.

Henry smiles. "So what brought you back here? Did the Merry Men come with you?" He doesn't miss the way his mom's head drops into one of her hands and she lightly shakes her head. "What? Is something wrong?" He frowns in confusion and looks between Regina and Roland.

The teenager is quick to reassure him. "Nothing is wrong. I just came back because I missed you and Regina. And no, the Merry Men are not here." He bites his lower lip and looks at Regina who nods. "Um.. They don't actually know I left. I kinda stumbled upon some magic and just left them a note on my bed."

Henry sat up straighter in his seat, suddenly very curious. "So you snuck across realms? You found magic, left a note saying you were coming here, and you crossed realms? Just like that?" Roland nods, prepared to be yelled at. When Henry lets out a bark of laughter, Roland nearly jumps out of his seat. "I couldn't even sneak out of the house and you snuck across realms! I have the coolest little brother in the universe!" Both boys begin to laugh.

"Henry!" Regina's voice is nearly a scold that has both boys shutting their mouths instantly. "This is not a laughing matter! He used magic. That's very dangerous. He's lucky it only cost him his father's bow. It could have been much worse. Not only that, but the magic could have been misleading and sent different parts of his body into completely different realms. What if I had opened my door to see a leg or arm on my front porch?"

Both boys hang their heads in shame and answer 'Sorry, Mom' and 'Sorry, Regina' at the same time. Violet leans towards Regina and eyes her in amazement. "You simply must teach me how to do that, Regina. I can never get him to do anything." All of the women, including Robin, laugh at the comment, earning a glare from Henry.

"Hey now. I clean up after myself. I do the dishes. I change Adeline's diaper when she needs changing. I'm a good husband. No more of that how-to-control-Henry crap." The girls laugh again and the conversation continues.

Regina watches as Roland gets excited while talking about everything he has done while in Sherwood. She smiles when he laughs and when he cracks a joke. He talks a little to Robin, trying to get to know her as best he can. He holds Adeline, introducing himself to her as his uncle. The smile that appears as he does so warms Regina's heart. They stay and talk for nearly two hours until Adeline starts to get fussy, no longer happy being passed from one set of arms to another. Henry and Violet bid their goodbyes as they take their leave first. Zelena and Robin leave not too long after. Roland stands and stretches his hand out to Regina. As she stands she grimaces from the pain in her back. He reminds her to call the doctor when they get home and she rolls her eyes. They walk out to her car hand in hand, ready to go home after the long afternoon catching up with their family. Both can't keep their smiles from their faces on the ride home.

As they pulled into the drive way, Roland turned to look at Regina. "Um, Regina? I've been thinking. Would it be okay if I start calling you 'mom'?"

Tears form in her eyes and she nods. "Of course, Roland, I would want nothing more." She reaches over to him and embraces him in a tight hug. When she leans away from him, he has tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you came back. Welcome home."

Three and a half years later.

Roland had been right to make her call the doctor. Her back pain was not caused by aging. The doctor had told them Regina had advanced metastatic spinal cancer. It is caused by cancerous cells that travel through the body and attach to the spines bone marrow, creating tumors. The tumors often cause the bone to weaken and crack, spreading intense pain though the compressed nerves in the back. She and Roland returned home that day with somber thoughts. They sat crying on the couch, not saying anything. They just held each other and cried.

Roland stayed with her through everything, promising to take care of her. The Merry Men showed up not too long after that day. They were mad but agreed to stay when they heard of the situation.

It had been a long three years. The radiation treatment had Regina constantly sick and weak. Roland watched in horror as her too-thin body would be leaning over the toilet in the middle of the night, emptying the contents in her stomach. He sat by her, holding her hair, wiping the sweat from her brow, and rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. He helped her pull her thinning hair into a pony tail, he made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and he helped her get around the house. He had called Mary Margret when she needed to bathe or do other things he wouldn't be able to help her with.

Not too many weeks later, they had to pick out a wig. She chose one that looked fairly similar to how her hair had looked before. Of course, she hated it. She didn't want a wig. She wanted her hair. Roland caught her one night trying to use magic to heal herself. He had to rush her to the hospital when she started coughing up blood. Knowing that she couldn't heal herself and her one scapegoat was now making her worse, was crushing her. She seemed to loose most of her hope after that.

His arms held her as she cried, telling him about how afraid she was. She has Roland now, and she doesn't want him to loose her like he lost his father. He always reassured her, promising her she would get better. He is so much like his father in that way. Henry came over nearly every day to help out as much as he could. Occasionally, he would bring Violet and Adeline. It always brought a smile to Regina's face to see the little girl. One day, the two were playing in the living room as the other adults stood in the kitchen, discussing how much the treatments were costing Regina both monetarily and physically. They heard a crash and ran to the neighboring room. The small girl was in a state of shock, apologizing over and over again as tears ran down her face. Regina was lying on the floor, trying to hold back tears and avoid hurting the child's feelings, reassuring her it was alright. Adeline had accidentally hit a vase off the coffee table and Regina tried to save it. She had failed and ended up hurting herself. Roland helped her up as Violet picked up Adeline. They left the house shortly after, wanting to give Regina a little space and time to heal. That had been nearly two years ago.

Roland now sits in a waiting room at the hospital. It's the middle of the night and he has just called Henry. He woke up when he heard screams coming from Regina's room. She had one hand on her back and another over her mouth. Her body was too light to be healthy and Roland had no problem lifting her into his arms. He carried her to the car and set her in the passenger seat. He called the hospital on the way to let them know they would be their shortly. When they arrived, a gurney was brought out to them and they quickly wheeled her away from him.

He sits with his head in his hands, trying to hold back the tears as best as he can. He has been there for less that twenty minutes and it's already too much. Henry hasn't answered and neither has Zelena. He decides to try in ten more minutes. His knees are bouncing furiously up and down and it's beginning to hurt. He tries to calm himself, silently saying that they will give her a few sedatives and she will be better. She will simply sleep here tonight and go home with him tomorrow morning.

He looks at the time. Ten minutes have passed so he calls Henry again. Thankfully, he picks up after the second ring. Roland explains everything and Henry says he will be there in a few minutes. As he begins searching for Zelena's number, the doctor comes into the room. Roland watches as he comes to sit next to him. "Roland, she's not doing well. We don't think she is going to recover from this. Her heart rate is too slow and we can't keep it up for her. Her breathing is labored and we can tell she is in extreme levels of pain." Roland's hands come up to his face. He doesn't want to cry in front of the doctor, but he knows he won't be able to stop it. "She is asking for you. If you would like to see her, this may be your last chance."

Roland lifts his head and nods. He stands and the doctor leads him to Regina's room. In reality, it's just down the hall and too the right, but to him, it feels like forever. Each step becomes heavier and more dread filled. He tries to be strong, for her if not for himself.

As he walks into the room, he can hear the steady beeping of a machine that is connected to her, monitoring her heart rate. The doctor was right; it is too slow and she is obviously in terrible pain. She never likes to show it, but this time, she can't hide it. Her eyes open as she hears the door close and a strained smile graces her lips when she sees him. "Roland." It is one of the most heartbreaking sounds he has ever heard. Her voice is quiet and shaky; it fits perfectly with the way she looks. She is nothing but skin and bones.

He walks over to the chair next to her bed and sits down. He reaches for her hand and holds it in between his. Her fingers feel like ice in his palms. He brings his hands to his mouth and blows warm air onto her fingers while gently rubbing them back and forth. "Hi, Mom." He chokes back a sob as he talks. "How are you feeling?"

A silent chuckle has her body shaking as she turns her head to the ceiling and closes her eyes. "How do you think I feel?" Her eyes move back to him and she smiles sadly when she sees his deep frown. "Roland, I love you. So much."

He stands and his legs force the chair back with a loud screeching noise. Dropping her hand he puts one of his hands on his head and the other on his hip and he begins to pace the length of her bed. "No. Don't start that. Don't start saying goodbye. We're gonna get through this. You're going to be alright."

She reaches for him and he sits again, taking her hand back in his. "I'm not going to get better, Ro. I need you to understand that. I wish I could, but I can't. Fighting it is becoming too hard." A small tear rolls down her cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb.

He can't hold back his tears anymore and they begin to flow freely. "I can't lose you, Mom. I just… I already lost dad. I can't lose you too. Not after I just got you back." His body is shaking as he cries. Roland lays his head against her shoulder and she brings a hand up to card through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Roland. I'm so sorry." They stay like that for a few moments, just enjoying being with each other.

Roland sits back and gives her a halfhearted smile. "Who am I suppose to fight with? Henry won't fight. He'll just turn up his chin and walk away until I tell him he is right." They both laugh, resulting in a coughing fit from Regina. Not knowing what to do, Roland looks around in a panic, trying to find something that may help.

He stops to look at her when her coughing finally stops. "It's okay. I guess I just shouldn't really try to laugh so hard." Both smile sadly at the other, neither wanting to lose time with the other.

After a moment, Regina looks seriously into his eyes. "Roland, I want you to know that I always loved you. Even after you left, I never stopped thinking of you as my son. Your father loved you so much, too. I'm so sorry you had to grow up without him." Her voice is so quiet Roland has to sit closer to understand everything. "I wish you never had to go through that, and I am so sorry."

Roland is shaking his head before she finishes. "It's not your fault, Mom. It was never your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that? And I know you love me. I'm your son." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her palm. She smiles as his breath warms her fingers.

She begins to cough again and the beeps on the machine get a little quicker before evening out. A small whimper leaves her lips when the coughing stops and Roland softly strokes her cheek. "I wish you didn't have to go through this. I hate seeing you in pain."

Regina nods her head slowly and looks back to him. She raises a hand to settle above his on her cheek. "Make sure Henry knows I love him. And tell Violet and Adeline that I love them too. And Zelena and Robin. Even the two idiots." Roland can't help but smile at her nick name for Mary Margret and David. After all these years of friendship, she still uses that nickname for them.

"They all already know. And Henry will be here in a few minutes. I called him just before I came in here. You can just tell him then." Roland smiles at her but it quickly fades when she doesn't return it. Her eyes are closed and her face is expressionless. "Mom?" His eyes begin to fill with tears.

With all the strength she has, she opens her eyes to look at him. The beeps on the machine are becoming slower. "I love you, Ro. With all my heart." She forces a small smile as she closes her eyes. He watches as the smile slowly starts to disappear from her lips.

Tears fill his eyes and start to flow over. "Mom? Come on. Open your eyes." He gently shakes her shoulder in attempt to wake her up. "Please, Mom. Wake up." The beeping on the machine next to him is replaced by a solid humming. Tears pour down his face as he leans over Regina, freezing when his lips are over her forehead. "I love you, Mom. Say 'hi' to dad for me." Roland presses a light kiss on her forehead and walks out of the room.

A nurse rounds the corner and he tells her about Regina. She nods before apologizing and hurries off to get the doctor. Roland walks back to the waiting room and is greeted by a red eyed Henry. They look at each other without saying anything, a silent conversation passing through their eyes. Roland shakes his head and the tears begin to pour out more freely. His brother is standing instantly, embracing him in a hug. They stand in the waiting room for what seems like forever, crying and hugging.

When they part, both wipe their eyes with the backs of their hands. "I should probably call Zelena. She needs to know." Roland looks to the ground, not trusting the tears to stay in his eyes if he looks at Henry again.

Henry is shaking his head even though Roland can't see it. "No. No, you go home. I'll call Zel. You've been through enough for one night." Grateful, Roland nods and heads for the exit. He feels as if his feet have weights on them as he walks to her car. As he steps in, the sent of her perfume consumes him. His back sinks into the indents in the seat from where she sat everyday as she drove to and from work. He presses play and her favorite CD plays through the stereo.

The drive home is not as long as he wishes it was. He drops the keys twice as he tries to unlock the door with tear filled eyes. When the lock finally clicks, Roland enters the house. Shutting the door behind himself, he drops the keys into the bowl on the small semicircle table. His feet drag as he carries himself up the stairs, past his room, and straight into her's. He sits on the edge of the bed on the side she sleeps on and looks around the room.

Kicking his shoes off, Roland swings his legs onto the bed and lays back. His head turns to the nightstand and he picks up the picture frame. He looks at it for a moment before removing the old book page. He turns it over so he can read the story that goes with the picture. His eyes fill with tears as he reads the first words on the page. "Once upon a time…"

 **A/N: Please don't kill me! I cried so hard while writing this. I had no idea where this story was going to end when I started it. I had originally intended for it to end on a much happier note, but my creative/gloomy sides decided to get together to throw an unwanted party in my head that wouldn't end until I wrote what they wanted me to. I plan on leaving this as a one shot, but who knows. Maybe someday I'll get some really awesome idea of how I could progress with Roland, Henry, and Robin somehow. Maybe they will go on some type of heroic mission together or something, who knows.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and it didn't hurt you too deeply. Again, this is my first fanfic so please leave a comment. Feel free to criticize it and yell at me if you need to. I would probably yell at me too if I didn't write it. Saying this, thank you for reading! And if you made it to the end, congratulations!**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Hey guys! So someone told me that I should write a short epilogue where after Regina dies she finds Robin. I decided I actually really liked the idea and this will give it a much happier ending than the original one shot. So here we are! This epilogue is rather short. I was having a hard time coming up with material. This is also being posted a day later than I had originally hoped. Honestly, I would have still put it off a bit but one person in particular was already very upset that it was taking so long and kept nagging me so I did my best in the shortest timespan possible ;) She knows who she is. I promise this is not going to make you cry, unless you are like me and cry at the good stuff too. This is going to be much more uplifting and happy. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

She feels her eyes closing. They are too heavy for her to open again. She feels a squeeze of her hand and knows that it is Roland. Regina wants to see Henry, but knows she most likely won't. The pull is getting stronger now. She can't fight it anymore, and she almost doesn't want to.

She's not afraid like she thought she'd be. She feels comfortable and safe, like she being hugged. The bed she was laying on feels slightly softer and warmer. The pain in her back is slowly but surely dissolving before finally disappearing all together. Regina wants to cry out in relief, but she can't find her voice. She wonders if the doctors had injected her with more morphine.

She lays quietly in the dark, not knowing what she should be expecting. Everything around is silent. There is no beeping on machines around her, no shuffling of feet on the floor, no muffled talking between doctor and nurse. Just silence. It's beginning to become deafening, and she yearns for something, anything, to fall and hit the floor next to her just so she can hear it.

Without warning, a bright light shines behind her closed eyes. They squeeze a little tighter as she tries to adjust. Regina still can't open her eyes or hear anything. She can sense someone staring at her, standing so close she can feel their breath on her skin. It sends small shivers throughout the length of her body. There is a light pressure around her arm. A hand maybe? A soothing sort of rubbing has her struggling harder to open her eyes and see who it is.

Her first thought is of Henry. Henry must have arrived at the hospital. He must be in the room with Roland and herself. She imagines Zelena will be there as well within the next few minutes. Her mind goes to the last time they were together. They had all been sitting at the table for supper, Henry's family, Zelena and Robin, Roland and her. Henry had told them about a new job he was offered at a college nearby teaching mythology and folklore. Everyone had laughed at just how appropriate that was for him. Adeline was starting preschool in the fall. Robin had just turned sixteen and gotten her license, something Zelena was a little nervous about. Regina had teased that she would have to find another way of exercising that would keep her off the sidewalks. Roland had decided to start looking for colleges. He didn't know what he was going to major in but Regina had encouraged him to get proper schooling now that he is back in the Storybrooke.

A finger sweeps across her brow in a movement she guesses is meant to remove a stray hair from her forehead. She struggles to move, any little thing to wake up her body. She thinks she gets a finger to at least twitch if nothing else. The hand that had been on her cheek is now holding her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It's a gesture she tries to imitate. Her muscles contract, and she sighs inwardly. A quiet voice is in here ear, calling her name.

Regina's brow frowns. It's not the type of voice she was expecting. It's much too low for Roland's or Henry's. It's almost raspy, but warm and familiar. It takes her back to a time when she had been happy, sleeping in too late, and waking with arms snaked around her waist and a quiet 'Good morning, Love' in her ear. She tries again to open her eyes, and this time they obey.

She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust to the light around her. Everything is a blur. Just a jumble of colors and abstract shapes. A movement in her peripheral vision has her turning her head quickly. It only takes her eyes a second to focus. When they do, hers are staring into icy blue ones. The same ones she had looked into in the mornings when she woke up and at night before she drifted to sleep. The same ones she dreamed about after they were cruelly taken from her. The same ones she saw every time she looked at her niece, Robin. They are Robin's eyes. Her eyes flicker down to the smile that is married with a pair of dimples she has never stopped loving.

Her eyes flicker back to his as they fill with tears. Her vision is blurry once again as she raises a hand to caress the stubble that lines his jaw. "Robin?" Her voice is thick with unreleased tears. Regina finds herself pulling close to him and crying into his shoulder. "Is it really you?"

His fingers comb through her hair as he presses soft kisses the crown of her head. "Yes, Love, it is. I'm here." Robin pulls her closer to him as tears begin to fall from his eyes. They sit in silence for a few moments, relishing in being together again after being apart for so long.

Regina pulls back to look into his eyes, the realization hitting her that if she is really here with Robin… "The boys, Robin, Henry and Roland. What will happen to them? We have both left them." Tears fill her eyes for a different reason this time, and Robin I's quick to wipe them away.

"They will be okay, Regina. It's part of life. They will mourn like they did after my passing, but they will be okay." He presses his forehead to hers, keeping their eyes connected. "Hopefully it will be quite a few years, but we will be reunited with them again. I promise you. And until then, we can enjoy being together again." He presses his lips to hers. It's a tender kiss. Not forced. Not hurried. Robin pulls away and smiles at her. "Now, I think I should inform you that there are some others who want to see you as well."

Regina frowns her brow, confused by his words. It's not until she hears her name being called in a soft and familiar voice somewhere behind Robin that she realizes they are not alone. Her eyes first make contact with her father's before meeting her mother's and Daniel's next. Each of them look like they aren't a day over twenty. Regina looks to Robin and smiles. He stands and extends a hand to help her up. A smile that nearly hurts is plastered to her face as she approaches their company. Her father opens his arms for her, and she goes gladly. As she feels his arms wrap around her, there is another set of arms around them. She knows immediately that they are her mother's.

She takes a step away from them both, smiling with teary eyes. Regina looks over to Daniel. He is giving her the same smile that used to make everything better. The smile that could always make her feel important and loved. She takes the few short steps to him and embraces him in a long awaited hug. When his arms wrap around her, she hugs just a little tighter. "I'm so proud of you, Regina. You have become the person I always knew you could be, and you found love again."

Without letting go, she speaks into his shoulder. "You're not mad at me? I did all of those horrible things in your name. I hunted down a girl to get revenge for you."

Daniel pulls away just enough to look into her eyes. "Those you did wrong, you changed. You became friends with that girl. You became a family." He brings a hand up to her cheek and rubs his thumb softly back and forth. "I think you should go back to Robin. He has been waiting for quite some time for you." Regina smiles and nods before placing a kiss to his cheek. She turns and walks back to Robin who has a hand outstretched to her.

As soon as her hand is in his, he is pulling her to his chest. Robin's hands pull her as close as he can manage and she does the same. She has been away from him for far to long. He presses another kiss to the top of her head and she smiles. "I love you, Regina Mills."

Regina turns her head up so she can look into his eyes. "I love you, Robin Locksley." His head lowers and his lips press to hers.


End file.
